


Castiel is Fond of Glitter

by TheTricksterStoleMyShoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Balloons, Castiel Bakes, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Castiel's personal space issue, Dean's Birthday, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Wings, honestly this is just self-indulgent birthday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTricksterStoleMyShoe/pseuds/TheTricksterStoleMyShoe
Summary: This is a late birthday present for my friend, @AdorablyGeeky on tumblr. HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU BEAUTIFUL HUMAN****It's Dean's birthday and Castiel has taken it upon himself to celebrate it. He calls on his expert knowledge of human birthday ritual and tradition including balloons, cake and, of course, GLITTER!





	

Castiel was humming. 

The Winchesters had picked a more upmarket motel for once, perhaps to celebrate Dean's birthday. The room was larger than their normal digs and it was complete with a tiny little kitchenette which Cas had decided to take advantage of. His hums were low and quiet, absently following the tune of one of the old songs that Anna had liked to sing. The sound rolled through the motel room, filling the silent corners with rich, deep noise.

Castiel poured his cake mixture into a large bowl and started to beat it, still humming. Sunlight was beginning to filter through the thin blinds and it turned the mixture an appealing golden brown colour. The Winchester brothers were still asleep, Sam’s feet hanging off the edge of his bed. Dean was lying on his stomach, his face buried in his pillow, his shoulders rising and falling gently. Castiel felt his eyes drawn to Dean, to the shape of him. There was a curious warmth in his stomach that he couldn’t quite understand. Perhaps it was a human thing- he was falling, after all.

When he was with Dean, though, that didn’t really bother him.

When the mixture was ready, Cas poured it into the shiny new cake tin he’d bought from the shiny new shop downtown and put it in the oven. He closed the oven door with a satisfying clunk and sat back to watch his cake rise. He wasn’t really sure what he was doing- he’d never baked a cake before, being an angel had never called for it. But today was special. And he’d watched humanity for long enough to know what he had to do.

The smell of the cake started to pervade the room, warm and sweet. Castiel let himself smile.

“Cas?” said a familiar voice from behind him, bleary with sleep.

“Go back to sleep, Dean,” replied Castiel, without turning around.

There was the sound of sheets shifting and then a muffled, “M’kay Cas.”

Castiel felt very peaceful. There was a soft smile pulling at the corners of his mouth as he watched the cake rise and listened to the sound of Dean breathing behind him. He could hear Sam too, the other hunter kept giving the occasional snore that was hard to ignore, but it was Dean that Cas focused on. It was his breaths, the assurance and calm of them that made Castiel feel at ease. He wasn’t sure if anything else had ever really done that for him.

About ten minutes later, Sam woke up. He came to stand beside Cas, yawning, “Morning Cas.” He sniffed the air and looked at the oven, then at Cas, “Are you. . . Baking?”

Castiel didn’t take his eyes off the cake, “Yes.”

Sam yawned again, “Why?”

Castiel takes his eyes off of the cake for the first time since he put it in the oven. He looks back at Dean, “You know what today is, Sam.”

Sam raised his eyebrows and shook his head, “Alright, Cas. Well I gotta go out for a while.” He paused, “And, you know, you don’t need to just sit there and stare at it.”

Castiel tore his eyes away from Dean and fixed them back on the cake, “I need to watch it to make sure it does not burn.”

Sam left the motel room, still shaking his head.

 

When the cake had finished baking, Castiel opened the oven door and took it out, placing it carefully on a small rack. The smell of fresh, warm cake was very strong now, curling through the room. Cas looked back at Dean, afraid that he would wake up again, but Dean just turned over and scrunched his nose up. The movement made something in Castiel’s belly turn.

He waited for the cake to cool and then set about decorating it. He wasn’t sure exactly how to do it, but he was quite pleased with the end result. Smiling softly, he hid the cake in one of the cupboards.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean awoke to find Cas standing over him, watching him with sharp blue eyes. Dean jumped at the sight, then let his head fall back onto the pillow. He groaned, “Cas, we’ve talked about this.”

Castiel took a step back, “Sorry, Dean.”

Dean rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand, “S’fine Cas.”

He sat up and then had to rub his eyes again. The motel room- which he swore had been normal last night- was now full of balloons. Some were helium-filled, bobbing on strings or brushing the ceiling- and some were normal, just strewn artfully all around the room. Dean looked to Cas for an explanation, “Why are there balloons everywhere, Cas?”

Castiel looked confused, “It is your birthday, isn’t it?”

Dean blinked, “Uhh yeah, it is.”

The angel looked a little crestfallen, “I thought this was what happened on birthdays.”

Castiel looked so disappointed that Dean felt suddenly very guilty. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, “No Cas, they’re great. Seriously. I’m just. . .surprised, that’s all.”

Castiel perked up, “Happy Birthday, Dean!”

“Thanks Cas.” He stood up and pulled on his jeans, pushing a couple of balloons away with his foot. Castiel was still standing, looking expectant. Dean was about to ask what he wanted when a delicious smell curled past his nose. His head snapped up, “Why can I smell cake? Cas. . . Did you. . ?”

Castiel’s mouth twitched into a small smile, “Go and sit down.”

Dean obeyed, trying to ignore the fear that he was about to have ‘Happy Birthday’ sung to him by an over-earnest angel of the lord. Thankfully, Castiel refrained from singing. Instead, he brought over one of the most sparkly cakes Dean had ever seen. It was covered in glitter of all different colours, with the words ‘Happy Birthday Dean’ written in wobbly icing on the top. Dean stared.

“Do you like it?” Cas sounded a little nervous.

“It’s uh. . . That’s a lot of glitter, Cas.”

Castiel almost pouted, “I like glitter. It makes me very happy.” He frowned, “I’m not sure why.”

Dean was about to make a crack at him, but stopped himself. Instead, he looked solemnly at the angel before him, “It’s great, Cas, really great.”

Castiel beamed. Dean felt as though he was being bathed in sunshine- he would have to try and make Cas grin like that more often. He swallowed. Castiel fetched a knife and cut a slice of cake to place in front of Dean, saying, “The glitter is edible.”

Dean tugged the plate closer to him, “Cake for breakfast?”

Castiel nodded seriously, “It’s a birthday ritual.”

Dean agreed, “Sure. Well then, you have some too.”

“Okay.”

Castiel sat down opposite Dean and cut himself a delicate slice of cake. They ate in a comfortable silence, Dean holding back from moaning at the awesomeness of the cake. It would have been a little inappropriate. Castiel however did not hold back and Dean found himself having to distract his mind with images of horrible things to stop himself from going down _that_ road in his head. He frowned. Cas was an angel of the lord. It was beyond wrong to have any thoughts about him that were not completely platonic.

Castiel noticed the frown, “Is everything okay, Dean?”

The hunter nodded, smiling, “Yeah, I’m good, Cas.”

After they’d finished, Dean stood up to put the plates in the sink. He’d wash them up later, he decided. He didn’t hear Cas move from the table, but when he turned around from the sink he found himself face to face with the dark haired angel. Castiel was standing just an inch too close, his lips close enough that Dean could imagine bending down and—

No. Angel. Remember?

Dean took a step back, but he just backed up against the sink. Cas showed no sign of moving away. The angel reached into his trench coat and brought out something thin and black. He shyly offered it to Dean, “I believe the giving of presents is another birthday tradition?”

Dean nodded, and took the object from Cas. It was a long, black feather, the fronds smooth and sharp in Dean’s hands. It seemed to be glowing slightly, tiny sparks of white light flitting about the ends. He looked into Cas’s deep blue eyes, “What. . .what is it?”

Castiel’s eyes flicked down to the feather and back up to Dean’s face, “It is a feather from one of my wings. I would like you to have it, Dean.”

Dean felt a lump rise in his throat. He didn’t know much about angels, but he knew enough to know that this meant something monumental. He stared at Cas, the gap between them suddenly feeling far too big.

One of them, he couldn’t be sure who, made a move towards the other. And then, they were kissing. It was a little awkward at first. The angle was off and Dean hadn’t expected the softness of Castiel’s lips or the passive way he just opened his mouth up to Dean. The hunter was used to kissing men being a fight for dominance. Not this.

But he adjusted quickly, separating from the angel for only a second to change the angle and then he was back, pressing their mouths together in a way that seemed to convey all that he needed. It was soft, intimate in a way that Dean had never experienced before. The smell of Cas was all around him, one strong arm around his waist and the other hand tangled in his hair.

They broke apart, resting their foreheads against each other with closed eyes. Dean felt curiously calm. Despite the racing of his heart, his mind was still and clear. For once, everything in that moment seemed right.

The sound of the motel room door opening startled them and Dean jumped back from Cas. Sam walked in, giving the two of them a long calculating look. His eyes skipped over the balloons, the glittery cake and the two men standing way too close to each other. Dean felt a thousand different explanations rise up and threaten to spill over, but Sam just chuckled, “About damn time.”

Dean frowned and looked at Cas, who smiled softly. There was the sound of the flapping of wings and then the angel was gone. Dean was left standing against the sink, clutching Castiel’s feather in his hand and hearing a gravelly voice whisper, “Happy Birthday, Dean,” inside his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I love kudos and comments like Castiel loves glitter
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at @thetricksterstolemyshoe :)


End file.
